Machines have been provided in the past for filling produce into boxes by advancing the boxes along a conveyor path and dropping the produce from a mechanized feed conveyor or conveyors into the open boxes at a location or locations along the path. Two such feed conveyors may be utilized, including a main feed conveyor delivering produce into a box or other container at a first filling position and to a predetermined partially filled condition, and a second feed conveyor acting to deliver a final few items into the box at a second position. Scales at the two positions may determine by weight the extent to which the boxes are filled at each of the two locations. The boxes are normally advanced between their different positions by endless conveyor chains extending along opposite sides of the box path and having arms which project inwardly behind the boxes to move them. A machine of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,619 issued Dec. 17, 1968 to Stanley A. McClusky on "Means And Method For Rapidly Filling Receptacles".